It's time to begin, isn't it?
by tatyana82
Summary: Prompt for the 'Part of You, Part of Me' G!p AU- And just like that, it dawned on Brittany and Santana that time keeps on ticking and he is just growing up.


_My apologies for the wait =) Another one shot. __This is for the sweet **Glee4ever123** and a lovely anon that prompted the part of Dominic going away for College. Hope you like it!_

_Cold war over the strip club outing next ;)_

_Feist- I feel it all youtube /watch?v=l-iAS18rv68 _

* * *

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

_Loved him like a winter bird.  
On my head the water pours,  
gulf stream through the open door.  
Fly away to what you want to make …_

"You should consider teaching; you're better than me now."

"That's because I don't deal with them on a daily basis, just a couple lectures here and there since my absolutely hot professor wife asks me to."

"Babe, I have to motivate them somehow. It's an excellent way to improve their education."

Brittany and Santana were arriving home and were discussing lightly, as usual, after a lecture to 35 college senior students from the prominent Architect. Brittany had convinced her a few years back to do so given that her class was always on top and in exchange, she kindly offered her well-known wife for superior knowledge twice a year.

Santana chuckled "You mean to show me off." And it was partly true because time was a kind friend to them and at 43 years old the woman was still stunning. Brittany was just the same as well even when she complained about the few silver strands on her blonde hair; she was 46.

"I-" She frowned "Hey, was Dom supposed to get out of school earlier?" Brittany asked when she saw Sophia's car, her oldest son's best friend turned girlfriend, haphazardly parked at their pathway.

Santana tilted her head and thought for a second "No and they didn't tell me yesterday."

The thing was that Dominic and Christian shared a car. When they both were in high school, both had saved for a few months to buy a decent way of transportation (grandpa Pierce and uncle Puck presumably had nothing to do with the amount of money _they_ saved) since it wasn't that cool anymore that their parents drove them around and their grades were great.

Brittany exhaled loudly and said evenly "We'll have to make noise or something when we get to Dominic's room."

"Why?"

"Emma's already gone for the weekend..." Brittany trailed off pointedly.

"So?" Santana was clueless.

Brittany stared at her for a moment… and after a minute, she got the clue.

But maybe entering quietly wasn't the best idea after all because when Brittany turned around a corner to lead the way up the stairs, she was greeted by a _disturbing_ sight. His pants and boxers were pooled at his feet, his polo shirt bunched above the waist. And the t-shirt thrown over the railing, along with the purple bra? Obviously. Not to mention the image of the skirt pulled all the way up and the snapped panties dangling from one of her thighs.

"Jesus!" She practically yelled, followed by Dominic's breathless

"Mom!"

"What the hell is-" Santana started to demand at the same time the girl Dominic had pressed against the wall screeched

"Oh my God!" Sophia's legs tightening around his waist.

"Santana! Stay back!" As she could and with her hands on her face, Brittany stumbled back, crashing into her wife.

Dominic was practically covering Sophia "Shit…" He muttered into her brown hair while she hid her face on the slightly damp neck.

"Room." Brittany managed to articulate after a few minutes, grabbing a dumbfounded Santana by the arm "We'll go to the living room and uhm, when you fi- I mean, clean up and meet us there when you're ready, ok."

Hushed, rushed whispers were heard as they walked away from the young couple.

"I changed his diaper; I wiped his butt when he was a baby! I didn't need to see the clenching, grown-up version of my son's ass while having sex with his girlfriend!" She was passing around the coffee table.

Dark eyes just followed her every move "Brittany-" Santana started softly.

But she kept the mini rant going "I mean, _we_ are supposed to traumatize them with that kind of situations, not the other way around! Also, why were they so damn quiet? Why?"

"Baby, hey. Calm down ok." She stood on her way, grabbed her hands and put them behind her back, coercing a hold of her small waist "I know you're upset and freaking out, Britt" She looked directly at blue eyes "but we need to talk to them first." Then, she kissed the tip of her nose and her lips twice. Brittany just nodded, considerably calmer.

And exactly 10 minutes later…

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to- We're so embarrassed." Dominic blushed once they were all sitting. His hand holding onto the smaller one of the equally mortified girl by his side.

"We're really sorry Mrs. Pierce." Sophia whispered, not tearing her green eyes from the carpet, unable to look at the older couple.

"I didn't see anything." Santana lightly began "I understand that you are 18 and want to demonstrate your love _physically_ but you also have to take care and respect each other. And your homes." Her tone sympathetic, trying to get the caramel skinned girl to look at them.

"We- we're been safe, mami. Both of us."

Brittany looked at Santana for a fleeting moment "I know that, Dom. But I also know that we trust you, as you trust in us. Did you guys skip school?" She asked calmly.

"No, we had a free period and… we wanted some time to- I thought we could be alone for a while. I left the car to Chris." The tall young man admitted. His blond hair a little messy from… you get the idea.

"You knew Emma was out and you forgot about your mami's lecture with me."

"Yeah." Dominic's blue eyes were down as he conceded.

"Soph," Santana directed at her to ease the obvious mortification "you're sitting here as well because you're his best friend and girlfriend… We've known you since middle school and your parents trust in us; that's why we think of you as a family member. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." The girl finally looked up at them with a shy smile at the reassuring squeeze from Dominic's hand.

Brittany smiled at them and started to make her point in a warm tone "I get that this is your senior year and you're off to different places in a few months but you have to understand that nothing good comes from an omission or a lie." And Brittany knew that better than anyone "I'm not about to go and book you a motel room but well, I can try to understand if you talk to me, to us because we're sure you are responsible enough to make your own decisions at this point and it is _your_ life that could change if there are unexpected surprises."

Dominic looked at Sophia. Brittany was so right.

Santana nodded "You already know the speech, Dominic…" He nodded determined "We're not going to try and separate you two but we want you to realize that this kind of situations are not pleasant. What if it was Alexis who saw you, or even Christian," She directed to Sophia "or your little sisters? Or do you think it would be cool if you found your parents or us doing the deed and in a much more compromising position?"

"Mami..." Dominic practically groaned much to Brittany's secret amusement.

"My point exactly, baby." Santana tilted her head.

He mumbled "I understand."

"I do too because if it were my dad, he would be strangling him… I mean, maybe- not that he would actually do that..." Sophia stammered.

Brittany chuckled at the girl, earning another shy smile "Next time just speak. Communication is the key to the world, children." She told them.

Dominic queried "Is it ok then?" but he was really asking for the consequence of his action.

"Time out. Just three weekends; you're already seeing each other at school on week days." One single look into blue eyes and Santana answered for the both of them.

"Fair enough." And of course he accepted, not at all troubled because he knew it was only reasonable.

And after a fleeting uncomfortable moment, Brittany asked the girl "Are you staying for lunch, Soph?"

"Yes- No… I don't think it's a good idea." She said, scratching the back of her neck out of nervousness while Dominic kept his reassuring gaze on hers.

"If this is because you think there'll be this awkward vibe or something, I'll have to kick you." Brittany teased.

Santana rolled her eyes chuckling along with her son "What she means is that nothing has happened and it's all great. You can help with the salad, in a few minutes." She winked at her and took a reluctant Brittany with her.

Once they were alone, Dominic stood up, bringing her along "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen." He said honestly, looking down into green eyes.

Sophia rearranged his collar and stood on her very tiptoes to reach his nose with a peck "Of course not, silly."

"I'm not- This isn't just about that, you know?" He began to explain but he wasn't that good with words or feelings. That was Santana's fault, Brittany would say.

"I know that you love me and I love you." Dominic and Sophia were dating for over a year and were on their last year of high school before he went to Maine and she to New York.

"Do you think we're gonna make it?" He asked after giving her a sweet kiss.

She smiled widely at the hope in his voice "I don't know but I want to try." Sophia was sincere, referring to the long distance relationship they were about to deal with in the near future.

"Me too."

Dominic gathered her much smaller frame into his arms for a long minute, unknowingly making his mothers melt at the sight of their oldest son clearly in love.

While Santana and Sophia were busy with lunch under Dominic's gaze, Brittany went to pick Alexis up from school given that Christian had Lacrosse practice that afternoon. And it was a nice affair while they were all sitting at the table but Santana noticed little things, like the lingering melancholy on blue eyes and the faraway look that appeared more than once throughout the rest of the day.

So once in the safe haven that was their bed, she hugged and kissed her wife. Brittany snuggled closer, immediately responding and sighing contently at the warm and relief Santana always provided her.

"Talk to me; this isn't just about today, I know it isn't."

"It's stupid."

Santana lifted her face with a finger under her chin while Brittany's hand played with the hem of her tank top "Hey, hey you know better." Some wrinkles on the corners of her blues giving away the years of laughter and silly faces.

"Why do time keeps passing by so fast, San?" Quietly, she asked "I still see him as that barefoot little boy, giggling and running up to me, you know?" She chuckled against her shoulder "Like I was his most precious toy or something… and now all of a sudden… He's growing up; he's growing up and going away, far from home." She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Santana kissed her forehead and traded her fingers on silky hair "I understand, baby."

Brittany remained silent for a while before dropping her lips to Santana's bare shoulder "I'm sorry; you're his mother too," A deep sigh escaped pink lips "but I don't know. First Dom, then Chris and it's still a few years away but Lexie will do the same… It's still months for that but I feel like he's the first one leaving and nothing will be the same."

"Because nothing will, Britt. It's just life, our children's life." Her voice low and tender "And we eased that right to them. We've done good and yes, they're growing up and starting a future but they are still our boys and she's still our girl, no matter how old or far away they are; they will always be our greatest achievement and they'll be who they're meant to be because they have the kindest, relentless, strongest woman to look up to." Brittany was playing with her fingers and paying the utmost attention to her soothing voice.

"I love you."

Santana answered with a balmy, lingering kiss to puckered pink lips.

"Can we have another baby?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle out from the woman that was now beneath her.

"No, but we can still practice."

And Brittany was more than happy with that.

But Santana wasn't the only one who perceived something and that same week, on Friday, Dominic wanted to know a few things.

"Mami?" He peeked inside his mothers' bedroom. Santana was propped up against the headboard of the bed while reading a book with a satisfied Teddy snoring by her side.

Santana met Brittany's same blue eyes and took her glasses off "Yes, honey?" She saw him approaching purposefully and placed the book on the nightstand along with her glasses.

"Move over, lazy bun." Dominic carefully settled the sleeping dog by her feet and silently crawled on the bed and snuggled the woman.

Santana smiled at the gesture and dropped a lingering smooch to his forehead, enjoying the little moment until his deep voice broke the silence. "Is momma disappointed in me?" He asked as he played with her wedding ring.

"What?"

Dominic nodded against her shoulder "Yeah, she's been kind of… distant? and- dunno, it feels weird."

Her frowned vanished as fast as it appeared and slowly shook her head "No, Dom. She's so proud of you, so so proud but it's just that-" A resigned sigh "She's realized these are your last months at home, baby."

"Oh… I haven't- I didn't think of that." He considered the words and for a fleeting moment felt like an idiot for not realizing before. He had been concentrating on his studies, Sophia and the impending move to Brunswick to register the huge change about to happen.

Brittany's father, AJ, had suffered and survived a heart attack when Dominic was 16 and that was sort of a wake-up call to him. After all, one of his grandmothers was a Dr. and he loved spending time with her at the hospital and there was aunt Q, who, unknowingly, had first contributed to the idea with the stethoscope and lab set for kids she gave him for his 6th birthday. Medicine was definitely his calling.

"It's fine, chicken. You're about to start an important part of your life."

"But it is a huge change and…" Dominic thought for a moment "You guys are important to me; the most important part."

Santana let out a light chuckle, understanding his words and gliding her fingers through his short hair "You're all our babies and we love Chris and Lexie just as much as we love you but you were our first baby, our first adventure." The smile making his dimples appear "Our first diaper change, our first smile and giggle, our first steps, our first fever and cold. We shared and learned all of those little things with you." Her voice soft "Your mom is a bit upset but she's just getting use to the idea. She'll be just fine."

"I don't want her to be sad. She's sad I'm gonna go…"

"We all are… but have different ways to tell, chicken." She agreed with a tiny, knowing smile.

"Is that why Lex keeps _forcing_ me to her singing and dancing practice with Beth?" Dominic asked lightly and Santana believed for a moment that he was still that sweet little boy. He was still sweet, but slowly turning into a man; a good man.

"Probably."

"I'm gonna miss those…"

"Don't worry; Chris is already taking your place." Both of them chuckled at the recurrent picture of the middle Pierce helping the girls.

Dominic sat on the edge of the bed and reached for a framed photograph of his new-born version on top of Brittany, both sleeping soundly on Santana's couch at their first home.

He observed it carefully and Santana started to tell the story he loved to hear "I remember the day you were born. It was like- I don't have the right words… You were this pink squishy thing, crying inconsolably and then… like magic, your mom held you for the very first time and you started to quiet down as if you knew she was just meeting you and counting your little fingers and toes…" He laughed warmly "and when your tiny hand grabbed her nose when she first kissed the tip of yours, I could see it; our love right before my eyes." She proudly beamed and watery blues found her dark ones.

"I love you and I will miss you, mami." Dominic whispered and kissed the tip of her nose when a grave voice interrupted. Both cleared their throats.

"Mami!" A shirtless and barefoot Christian appeared and looked troubled. His sweatpants low on the hips.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

He practically whined "Can you help me to remove the stain, please? It's my favourite shirt to be _indoors_."

Dominic laughed at his brother, standing up, and took the item from him to examine it "Dude, just throw it away already, this thing barely fits you,"

"Lexie- I mean, _Lex_ gave it to me. It's my _happy bornday_ shirt and- why am I even explaining myself to you? You still keep those ugly ass drawings she gave you, like 5 years ago. You even made a catalogue out of them." He grabbed the shirt back and gave it to his mami. Santana just watched the exchange. They were practically the same height and could pass as twins. The only obvious differences were the nose, hair colour and that Dominic was slightly broader that Christian.

"Hey, it was for her artistic phase, alright."

Christian snorted and raised his left hand for a cool dudes (nerdy) handshake "Whatevs, bro. We're both in this for life."

"Did you just say whatevs?" Dominic was extremely amused and Christian was about to retort when Santana interrupted them with an important question.

"Is this sauce, sweetheart?"

"Mami, I swear it was just another little bite. You saw I didn't even eat that much over dinner." He raised both hands in surrender and forced the widest toothy smile at her.

"You're exactly like your mother." Santana huffed and laughed "Come on then, you'll learn how to remove a difficult stain."

"Can I just watch and take notes or something?"

"Nope…"

The three walked out the bedroom, Christian basically using Santana as a cane, his arm around her shoulders, while stepping down the stairs and answering Dominic's query of the whereabouts of their other mother. She was in the garden, attempting to get Zero to exercise while it was time to go pick up Alexis from Beth's.

Dominic found her, sitting at the edge of a step looking at the vast garden and with a half eaten piece of mud pie. She was quietly cackling at something Zero was doing or trying to.

"What the hell is he doing?" His voice startled her a little but she kept laughing and patted the spot next to her.

"Goofball's trying to catch a firefly but gets spooked."

Dominic shook her head but joined her "He'll never learn." After a while, the dog ceased the attempts and went to the trees, sniffling about and leaving a few marks.

Brittany saw as Dominic's gaze lowered to the dessert and she cleared her throat, like a child caught in a mischief.

"You saw I didn't eat my slice over dinner." She defended.

He laughed out loud and she smiled wider but eyed him curiously. He calmed down after a minute or two and stole a spoonful of the sweet and happily munched away. Then passed the spoon for her to finish the remaining chocolate and she did so.

Brittany sighed contently and leaned into her son when his arm wrapped around her. Dominic pressed a lingering kiss to her temple and whispered with his whole heart

"I will really, really miss you too momma."

She closed her eyes and sadly smiled; her voice kind and loving "I know, chicken, I know." And that was all it took for him to break down and silently cry with her. Dominic buried his face on her neck and held onto Brittany for dear life.

"It sucks growing up." He sniffled against her skin.

"Of course it does but you're going to love it." They both chuckled in between tears and Brittany caringly washed away his tears with her thumbs, feeling the slight scruff on his face "But don't worry, we'll make the most out of our time, like we always do." She winked at him and he looked down, a little shy.

"I'm such a wuss."

"We all are." Brittany snorted, lightening up the mood. "Not all days your chicken becomes an eagle though. We're really proud of you, Dom."

He beamed with a red nose, cleaning his face with the bottom of his shirt. Silence falling over them until Zero's clinking tags could be heard.

"Do you think what I'm doing with Sophia its stupid?"

Brittany frowned, her nose red as well "What do you mean?"

"The long distance relationship thing." Dominic answered while playing with Zero when he happily approached them to greet him.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Do you think she's worth it?"

Dominic was firm "Of course."

"Then you can at least try to make things work. If it is what you want and what she wants, then it's up to you." Her hands combing his silky hair "No one can tell you if it's good or bad; you'll have to see for yourself. And there's absolutely nothing stupid about that." Blue eyes were upon same blues.

His lips stretching into a sweet beam "I really want to make things work out with her in the long term, you know? She's just- I can't tell exactly what it is… We're so young and about to go our separate ways but I don't want to let her go that easily, I want to try."

Brittany nodded and gave him a kiss to his forehead "Then do just that. I guarantee that's not going be easy but anything is possible if you really want to."

Dominic response was a tight hug.

"Though I wish you guys would've waited for, you know… after you were married. Like your mami and I did." Her tone playful.

"Momma, I was the ring bearer at your wedding and she was already pregnant with Chris."

"It's the thought that counts." Brittany shrugged through a mischievous smile making him laugh while walking towards the house with Zero in tow. "And remember we were already responsible adults with decent jobs to support a family." He laughed, understanding without say.

"Are you two done yet? Have you met Alexis Pierce? That girl does not like to wait!" Christian's voice boomed from inside the house, followed with Santana's laughter.

"We're ready!" Dominic shouted back and winked at his momma. Santana met them halfway and Brittany eagerly pecked her full lips, letting her know everything was just fine.

And it was true; they were ready for a new journey, a new beginning.

Especially him.

_The wings are wide the wings are wide,  
wild card inside wild card inside.  
I know more than I knew before,  
I know more than I knew before …_


End file.
